Trazos
by Sortilegios Weasley
Summary: Hay historias que no quedan resultas, puertas sin cerrar o capítulos sin abrir. Son trazos sueltos, líneas de tinta que tratan se cerrar caminos. Todas esas historias impensables se dan cita aquí. Capítulos sueltos, posibles spoilers DH  será avisado
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de este y los siguientes capítulos no me pertenecen. Todo lo pertenece a JKR, lo único mío es la trama**_. _

_**EDITADO 09/03/2011: **Esta historia tiene algún tiempo escrita. "Algún tiempo" por no decir "muchísimo tiempo" y "muchísimo tiempo" por no decir tres largos años. Muchas cosas han pasado y mucha agua ha corrido debajo del puente. Yo ya no tengo la misma actividad en esta página (si bien ver HP7 me puso en una productividad de escritura increíble xD) y la calidad de algunas de las cosas que subí acá me avergüenza bastante (y no las borro por respeto a la gente que dejó un rr). Sin embargo le tengo cariño al fin y seguiré subiendo cosas en él :) Si querés mi consejo, mis one shoot favoritos y de los que me siento especialmente orgullosa son del 6 -mucho muchísimo, modiestia aparte xD-, 7, 8 y 9. En fin, que quería decir eso y agradecer muchísimo a los que por algún motivo u otro han llegado a esta historia. Un beso a todos :)  
_

_**AVISO:** Puede haber viñetas con spoilers de HP7, en ese caso avisaré en la viñeta con anticipación y un cartel BIEN grande xD. _

_Buenas! Cómo pasaron la navidad? Yo la pasé con fiebre y vómitos, así que me fui a la cama temprano ¬¬_

_Les paso a explicar, este es el primer capitulo de una serie de one shot, drabbles y viñetas sin relación unas con otras de regalo de navidad para las chicas del foro;) Las parejas son variadas y diversas, así que no se asusten :P _

_Para vos, **Yezzie**, que pediste un Oliver Katie. _

_Y también para vos **Dry**, por crear ese foro de gente tan increíble, por siempre tener el consejo exacto, o una palabra de apoyo en la punta de la lengua. Tengo entendido que el sábado es tu cumpleaños. Así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Que lo pases lindo, te lo mereces ;)_

* * *

**Entrenamientos, cumpleaños y besos **

-¡Katie Bell, sal de ahí en éste instante!-

-¡No nos obligues a arrastrarte en pijama!-

Silencio.

-¡No seas niña y sal de ahí!-

-Pasen y dejen de gritar, me interesa seguir durmiendo - Leanne, la compañera de cuarto de Katie, les abre la puerta a Angelina y Alicia.

-Bell, vas a levantarte, vestirte, asearte y bajar al campo con nosotras. ¡Ahora!-

-Claro, porque no es de sus cumpleaños de los que se olvida - murmura contra la almohada, en un vano intento de huir de lo que le espera.

-Sé sincera con nosotras, lo que te jode es que _él_ no se acuerde. Pero no creo que se haya olvidado... -

-De seguro es una sorpresa o algo parecido. Nunca lo sabrás si no bajas... -

Duda, y duda mucho. ¿Y si fuese un sorpresa? No del todo convencida manda una mirada de falso enojo a sus compañeras de equipo y se dirige al baño por una buena ducha. Va a ser un día muy largo.

-O-

-¿Qué tal nuestra quinceañera favorita?- un gruñido es lo único que obtienen como respuesta.

-Fred, George, no es un buen momento para chistes.-

-Pero si no es un chiste, Angelina. ¿Te das cuenta, George?-

-Increíble, Fred, increíble. Nadie nos toma en serio.-

-Como si nunca habláramos seriamente.-

-O como si fuéramos unos gamberros.-

-O como si pasáramos todo el día gastando _inocentes_ bromitas.-

-¿¡Pueden callarse ya! - los gemelos se miran entre ellos y miran a Angelina, que les susurra un 'Se los advertí' y se encoge de hombros.

Arrastrando pesada y cansinamente sus escobas, llegan hasta el campo de quidditch, donde su entrenador, Oliver Wood, los espera.

-Buenos días, equipo - es increíble que mientras ellos bostezan, se restriegan los ojos y quieren volver a su cama, Wood parece levantado hace horas, perfectamente peinado, arreglado e incluso recién afeitado.

-¿Buenos días, Oliver? Querrás decir buenas noches. ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! Ni siquiera amaneció.-

- Mejor, hay que aprovechar el día. Además hay que estar preparados para jugar en cualquier situación-.

-Claro, porque obviamente el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw se jugará a plena noche.-

-Basta de tonterías. ¡Todos a sus escobas! Potter, intenta capturar la snitch antes de los 50 puntos. Bell, debes mejorar tus pases-.

Nadie se mueve. Fred, George, Alicia y Angelina se miran entre ellos, como animándose unos a otros a hablar. Sólo Harry y Oliver que parecen quedarse por fuera de la incomodidad del resto. Y Katie, porque _si se ha olvidado después de todo, _y lo único que quiere es irse de allí.

-Oliver... ¿No te parece qué es un día _especial_?...¿qué se te olvida algo... _hoy_?-

-No te entiendo, Alicia. ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡De que es mi cumpleaños, Wood! - La voz sulfurada de Katie resuena por todo el campo, porque está harta de la situación. Harta de estar siempre en segundo plano.

-Mierda, lo olvidé - Murmura Harry de fondo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Pero claro, que le va a importar al gran capitán Wood si es mi cumpleaños, si mejor puede machacarnos en base a entrenamientos - Está furiosa, tanto que sigue ignorando por completo a Harry -. ¿Sabes algo? Que te den, Wood. Yo me marcho - Se va pisando fuerte. Inhalando dolor, exhalando furia.

-O-

Entra al vestuario, con pisadas suaves, intentando ser discreto.

Se la encuentra sentada en los bancos. Cabeza gacha, mirada perdida.

-Katie - murmura, acercándose un paso- Katie...

-Wood, ya te escuché. Estoy intentando ignorarte.-

_Wood_... le gusta más cuando le llama Oliver

-No entrenamos, envié al equipo a la torre.-

-Que bueno- Está intentando controlarse y no gritarle que es un imbécil y que por su propio bien se vaya lo antes posible. Lo sabe porque la ve levantar la cabeza, tensar los hombros y apretar la mandíbula. Lo sabe porque conoce el significado de sus gestos. Los ha _aprendido _cuando la observa, y es que últimamente la observa _demasiado_.

-No te entiendo, Katie, de verdad. Harry se olvida pero no le montas éste espectáculo.-

-¡Tú eres en que no entiende! Me importa un cuerno si Harry se acuerda de mi cumpleaños o no. Lo que me duele es que no te acuerdes tú. Pareces ciego - Hace una pausa y toma aire- Me gustas. ¿Te lo deletreo, a ver si lo captas? M-E-G-U-S-T-A-S, Oliver y estoy harta, HARTA de que tu atención se centre en tu escoba y unos aros. No imaginas lo feliz que hubiese sido si en vez de _'Bell, debes mejorar tus pases'_ me recibieras con un simple _'Feliz cumpleaños, Katie'_. Pero a menos que tenga forma de pelota o esté sobre una escoba es imposible que me prestes atención. Ni que hablar de que te des cuenta de que me gustas.-

Esa es la Katie que conoce, la que le gusta. La que le grita sobre la escoba que se deje de mandonear desde el suelo porque _'te apuesto diez ranas de chocolate a que te meto cinco tantos'._

Y quiere reír, saltar, bailar. Quiere decirle que sí le presta atención, demasiada. Que ella también le gusta. Que si no se ha dado cuenta de que es reciproco es porque vive _en sus nubes, _pensando en ella. Que le encantaría besarla hasta no saber ni que es una quaffle.

Pero no hace nada de eso. Porque ¡mierda! Ella tiene catorce años y él casi dieciocho. Ella empieza a vivir su pubertad y él es un adolescente con demasiadas hormonas cuando de Katie se trata.

Así que se queda callado, guardando todo lo que quiere decir y hacer. Y las palabras se le atascan en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar, haciéndole daño.

-¿No piensas decir nada? - No está histérica o enojada. Está dolida y lo parte al medio -. Está bien, Oliver. No te preocupes - Se va. O al menos eso intenta. Cómo ha dicho su nombre es lo que lo impulsa a detenerla, porque aunque odia que ella le diga Wood, más aun como suena _ese_ Oliver. Triste, decepcionado.

Jala de ella hasta tenerla cerca. Demasiado para que sus facultades mentales funcionen al máximo.

-No me olvidé - susurra con voz ronca, mientras saca de su bolsillo una cadenita con un dije en forma de K de su bolsillo -. Estaba buscando el momento para dártelo. _'Feliz cumpleaños, Katie' - _La besa. La besa con dulzura, sí, pero también con la pasión de las ganas acumuladas.

Y Katie Bell no sabe como responder. Porque debe admitir que no tiene mucha experiencia en esto de los besos. _Ninguna_, para ser exactos. No es precisamente así como imaginó su primer beso. Pero los labios calientes de Oliver contra los suyos la hacen sentir eso que por ahí llaman _maripositas en el estómago. _La tierra podría dejar de girar ahora mismo que le daría igual.

Para cuando Oliver introduce su lengua en su boca, lento, como pidiendo permiso, el mundo tal y como Katie lo conoce deja de existir. No puede hacer otra cosa más que responderle con la misma fuerza y pasión.

De la nada, casi como despertando de un sueño, se rompe la magia del ambiente. Él se separa rápida y hasta bruscamente.

-Joder, joder¡joder!-

-¿Qué pasa? - No se puede arrepentir, no ahora.

-Que esto no tendría que haber pasado. Tienes catorce años y... -

-Quince.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que tengo quince, hoy es mi cumpleaños. No lo habrás _olvidado_¿verdad? - sonríe cómplice y Oliver no puede evitar responderle esa sonrisa. No, basta, tiene que volver a concentrarse, centrarse en lo que venía diciendo.

-Es igual, Katie. Tú eres un miembro importante del equipo... -

-El quidditch, el quidditch, el quidditch. Me importa una mierda el quidditch - Otra vez la saca de sus casillas. Es que está furiosa, furiosa y harta detener siempre el quidditch por delante.

-Aún así, es muy complicado.-

-¿Qué es lo complicado, Oliver? Quiero que dejes de poner excusas. ¿Yo te gusto? - Todas sus cartas están jugadas, no tiene nada que perder. Pero no puede, no quiere seguir así. Y él... él no sabe que hacer. Se siente desnudo frente a su mirada, que le ruega dejar los rodeos de una vez. No sabe hacer otra cosa más que asentir, no puede mentirle, no a ella.

Los ojos de Katie vuelven a brillar de esperanza e ilusión, como los de la niña que es y se siente.

-Entonces, dime por favor dónde está el problema. Yo te gusto, tú me gustas... -

-Katie, entiende... – Pero las ideas se esfuman en el instante en que ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos. Ideas, palabras, desaparecen en un soplo y lo único que saca en claro es el calor de esos brazos alrededor de su cuello y como se expande por todo su cuerpo.

-Por favor, Oliver, una oportunidad - Le ruega, le suplica. Y él ha intentado ser fuerte, resistir. Pero es demasiado.

-A la mierda con todo - Dice antes de volver a besarla como si le se fuera la vida en ella

Y si le preguntaran a Oliver si tiene motivos para estar en contra de esta relación, respondería que sí, que muchos. ¿El principal? Que de ahora en adelante no va a poder concentrarse en un entrenamiento nunca más.

Pero como él ha dicho: _a la mierda con todo_. Porque motivos para estar en contra le sobran, pero para seguir adelante también. ¿El principal? Que de un tiempo a esta parte, Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y obseso del quidditch, ha dejado de soñar con escobas, pelotas y jugadas. Porque Katie Bell ha decidido colarse en sus sueños y adueñarse de ellos.

* * *

_Eso es todo amigos ;) Dry, Yezzie, espero que les haya gustado. A mi no me termine de convecncer ¬¬ _

_Probablemente el próximo que suba sea el ragalo de mi beteada, Paulita, un Sirius/Hermione ;)_

_El "en sus nubes" en cursiva es una alusión a unos de mis fics favoritos de Oliver/Katie, de Dryadeh, lo más que recomiendo. Link de la historia y de la autora en mi profile, en favoritos :)_

_Besos y muy, pero muy feliz 2oo8_

_Las quiere_

_LORE_

_P.d: Gracias, gracias y mil gracias a Katu y a Sombrita por ayudarme con la historia ;) Son lo más._


	2. Niña

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de este y los siguientes capítulos no me pertenecen. Todo lo pertenece a JKR, lo único mío es la trama.**

_Bueno, este es mi regalito para Paul, que pidió un Sirius/Hermione, espero que te guste ;)_

* * *

**Niña **

Sirius Black pasó la mitad de su vida en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió.

Y ahora que está por fin afuera sólo tiene dos cosas; el número 12 de Grimmauld place, con el retrato de su querida madre que le recuerda todo el día la escoria y deshonra que es para los Black, y su ahijado, al que adora y por el que daría su vida.

Por eso no puede estar más feliz cuando Harry va a pasar la navidad a su lúgubre casa. Aunque con Harry venga su tortura. Una tortura con nombre, apellido.

Y quince años.

Hermione Granger cruza el vestíbulo arrastrando un baúl enorme probablemente repleto de libros, pergaminos y tinta. Sirius no puede evitar sonreír ¿Es qué esa _niña_ no sabe lo que son las vacaciones? _Justamente, es una niña._ Le recuerda una voz en su cabeza. Y tiene ganas de pegarse a sí mismo, porque si sigue admirando el silencioso compás de sus caderas al caminar cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de la clase de pensamientos que rondan su cabeza.

-Sirius... Sirius ¡Sirius!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Que estabas como... ido-

-Lo siento, Harry. ¿Qué decías?

-Si me ayudas a subir el equipaje-

-Claro, vamos, vamos-

-Impuros, traidores, sangre sucia ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Cómo osan manchar esta sagrada casa?- La _dulce_ voz de Walburga Black resuena por toda la casa.

-O-

No puede dormir. Y es por su _maldita _estancia en la casa. Saberla a tan solo unas escaleras de distancia y no poder, no _deber_ hacer nada lo está matando.

Necesita despejarse, ir por algo de tomar. Lento, silencioso bajas hasta la sala, tentado de colarse en cierto cuarto.

Sin embargo se topa con el motivo de su insomnio frente a la estufa, ajena de su presencia, absorta en un libro con demasiadas páginas.

Así, desde su posición privilegiada en las sombras se da el lujo de observarla; es todo lo contrario a lo que él era a su edad, y a lo que aún es hoy en día, con veinte años máS, es estudiosa, responsable, organizada, mandona, detallista, madura, inocente. Y todo en ella le fascina.

Le fascina que tenga más libros que ropa. Que prepare cualquier cosa con mínimo dos semanas de anticipación. Y que lo repase y recontra repase hasta tener todo controlado, que nada se escape de su programación. Que les diga a Ron y Harry cómo, cuándo y dónde hacer las cosas. Que siempre tenga las salidas razonables, argumentadas.

Pero a pesar de ser la alumna ejemplar, hay que ver el carácter que tiene cuado como buena Gryffindor, decidida, idealista perdida. Hasta trataría bien a Kreacher con tal de que ella le regalara una sonrisa y no sólo miradas de reprobación.

Tiene que irse de allí o va a terminar haciendo algo que no _debe. _Pero por cosas del destino, casi como si de una película se tratara, termina llevándose puesto un mueble, arruinando su intento de huída silenciosa.

-¿Quién está ahí?- susurra asustada.

-Soy yo, Sirius. Tranquila- Oye su suspiro de tranquilidad, con los sucesos recientes están todos un poco más nerviosos de lo normal.

-¿No puedes dormir?- pregunta curiosa.

-No, y por lo que veo somos dos-

-Si, bajé a leer algo, pero ya me iba a dormir-

-No te preocupes, si es por mí puedes quedarte- Quiere decirle tantas cosas, quiere _hacerle_ tantas cosas.

Y entonces esa molesta voz que sólo Remus logra sacar a flote de vez en cuando –muy de vez en cuando- decide hacer acto de presencia. Esa que el resto de las personas llama conciencia le recuerda que es una niña que tiene por todo por delante y que él es un viejo prófugo de la ley, sin futuro que ha perdido su encanto.

Eso ha sonado _demasiado_ a Remus. Será que está empezando a madurar...

Y ella se va. Pasa por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Y él necesita decirle algo, porque no puede dejar que se escape así.

-Hermione- _Quiero hacerte el amor de todas las formas posibles_ –Buenas noches.-

Ella lo mira, frunce el ceño, hasta que al final suelta un suspiro cansado y murmura un:

-Buenas noches, Sirius-

Porque le encantaría que Sirius la estrechara contra su cuerpo y la besara hasta perder la poca cordura que le queda cuando lo tiene cerca.

Se siente estúpida. Es imposible que alguien como Sirius Black se fije nunca en una _niña _como ella.

_Si supiera lo equivocada que está... _

* * *

_En fin, gracias por llegar hasta acá. Paul, espero que te gustara :) _

_¡Un review, por caridad!_

_Un beso,_

_LORE_


	3. Yo también los veo

**Bueno, regalito para Soe, siempre tarde peeero bueno. Más vale tarde que nunca ) Y también aprovecho para presentarlo al "Reto: parejas extrañas", en el foro Dramione :)**

**Es un Harry&Luna durante OOTP**

_**Yo también los veo**_

_Luna está loca_.

Al menos eso es lo que dicen todos cuando la ven pasar hablando con criaturas invisibles y enredando sus dedos en ese extraño collar de corchos.

Harry no está seguro de creer eso. Más bien diría que es _especia_l. Y no sólo por ver y creer en cosas que el resto no.

Luna le cree cuando poca gente lo hace. Luna no le mira la cicatriz y susurra mirándolo curiosa por los pasillos. Luna le sonríe y es una sonrisa sincera. Luna lo distrae, le habla de Nargles del muérdago o de Snorcarcks de cuerno arrugado. Luna vive en sus mundos, imaginarios o no. Luna no lo señala con el dedo, ni lo trata de anormal. Luna es ingenua y eso le gusta. Luna no atosiga con preguntas sobre como es Voldemort, que pasó en cementerio o cómo murió Cedric.

Esta tumbado en el bosque, dónde huye de la gente y se limita a no pensar. Y de nuevo esos caballos extraños que tiraban de las carrozas, y entonces piensa que quizás si está loco y hacen bien en huir de él. Lento, levanta la mano y roza al animal, para cerciorase que es real, que no se está imaginando todo.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Yo también los veo- Sonríe, y Luna se sienta a su lado, rodeados por esos extraños animales que sólo ellos logran ver.

Pero no importa. Porque Luna escucha, entiende.

Y eso es todo lo que Harry necesita.

_Luna está loca_.

Que va.

Los locos son ellos por no ver más de sus Nargles y unos pendientes de rábanos.

Luna es _especial._

Al menos para Harry.

--------O--------

**Bueno, gracias por llegar hasta acá. Cualquier tipo de critica es bien recibido ;) Y Soe, espero que te gustara, porque a mi la quinta peli también me dejo con ese gustito a Harry&Luna.**

**Por cierto, no sé que le pasa a que hace lo que quiere y me separa las oraciones como si fueran párrafos y hace lo que quiere : y lo edito y no lo cambia. Me saca de quicio.**

**En fin ¿Un review?**

**Besos**

**LORE**


	4. A escondidas

_**B**ueno, yo sigo publicando estos regalitos navideños un poco (bastante) atrasados. Esta vez le toca a mi hermana del alma, Vania, mejor conocida en este mundillo como Sommeil Nuit (ah, quien fue la que te envicio con FFnet muajaja xD)_

_Y bueno, todo lo que podría decirte ya lo sabes. Pero lo resumo en que sos mi media mitad, y que hace tres meses no te veo y sos lo ünico que extraño, por lo que tengo ganas de volver xD Para verte e ir a comer churros al tablado (para ver al churrero, obvio :P)_

_Y de nuevo, también aprovecho y lo presento al reto _"Parejas extrañas"_ del _Foro Dramione.

_Sin más, los dejo con la historia. Esta vez un Andrómeda Black/Ted Tonks :)_

_

* * *

_

**A escondidas**

Viven a escondidas. Se encuentren, se hablan, se rozan, se susurran, se quieren a escondidas. No pueden estar juntos por venir de distintas cunas, por tener más o menos pura la sangre. Sólo por eso viven con miedo. Y ella no está dispuesta a seguir tolerándolo.

-Huyamos- Quizás no sea el mejor momento para decirselo así, de golpe. Pero es lo que siente y piensa. Lo que de verdad quiere hacer.

-Dromeda, no es necesario. Si hablaramos con tu familia, terminarán aceptandome. Ya lo verás.- Y le encantaría poder creerselo ella también. Con esa falsa ingenuidad que tiene Ted para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero no se lo cree.

-No lo entenderán, Ted. No los conoces. Mi _familia_ se dedica a humillar y despreciar a los nacidos muggles. A creerse superiores, a vivir de mentiras y apariencias. No quiero que nos acepten, Ted, porque no lo harán. Lo que quiero es salir de ahí. Lo que quiero es dejar de escondernos, no tenemos porqué. No tenemos porque vivir con miedo de estar juntos.-

No sabe exactamente cuándo o cómo empezó todo aquello. Recuerda que en algún momento de su sexto curso la sonrisa que aquel sangre sucia, y para peor Hufflepuff le dirigía por los pasillos dejó de paracerle _indigna de su estirpe_ para ser _encantadora_. Luego se descubrió a sí misma observandolo más de lo "correcto". Y a descubrir detalles, que para colmo de males, le gustaban. Le gustaba su risa, alegre despreocupada, y no la risa falsa de su madre mientras toma el té con otras altas damas de la sociedad mágica. Le gustaban sus caídas, sus golpes y como siempre salía aireosos de ellos con una sonrisa. Le gustaba su ezfuerzo, que sudara la gota gorda para tener las (excepcionales) notas que tenía. Le gustaba que fuera justo y trabajador, como buen Hufflepuff. Pero lo que más le gustaba, es que Ted Tonks no la miraba ni le sonreía por ser parte de una de las familias más influyentes, por ser Black. Ted la miraba, Ted le sonreía por ser ella, por ser Andrómeda.

Y para cuándo quizó darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, yo soñaba con sus sonrisas y sus caídas y se imaginaba el sabor de su boca.

Lo que fuese que le estaba sucediendo tenía que parar. Urgentemente.

Pero en vez de mejorar empeoró cuando los dispusieron cómo pareja en el club de duelo.

Y la torpeza de Ted le divertía.

Y empezaron a hablarse y verse a escondidas, por su propia seguridad. Sobre todo por la de Ted. Y hablaban del colegio, de las notas, de los profesores. De que pensaban hacer cuando salieran, de la vida. Y a Andrómeda le encantaba ser ella cuando estaba con él. Porque al lado de Ted la vida paracía más fácil, mejor.

Y en uno de esos encuentros terminaron besandose sobre el pasto humedo del anochecer y chapoteandose bajo la lluvia, ensuciando la túnica de alta costura que había comprado su madre. Riendo al imaginar su cara de espanto si la viese así, cubierta de barro, con esa conducta impropia de una señorita. Corriendo, saltando, riendo, con Ted. Sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa cuando estaba con Ted.

Ahora lo único que sabe es que quiere pasar el resto su vida con él. Hace cuatro años que empezó todo. Casi cinco. Cinco años viviendo en las sombras, escondiendose. De sus amigos (los de Ted, mejor dicho), su familia, del mundo. ¿Y todo por qué¿Por qué tienen que vivir con el miedo inyectado en las venas ¿Por qué, si no están haciendo nada malo? ¿Sólo por qué Ted no viene de una prestigiosa y antigua familia¿Por qué por sus venas no corre sangre "tan" mágica? Pero si eso es una estupidez, Ted es tan o más mago que cualquier Black. Esa es la gran pregunta que se hace Andrómeda¿Por qué vivir a escondidas?

Ella le quiere, y está dispuesta a jugarse por ello. Esta misma noche se va de su casa.

- ¿En qué piensas que estás tan callada?- le susurra Ted al oído.

-En que te quiero demasiado como para tener miedo-

-O-

_Madre, Padre, me voy. Se los comunico por una mera cuestión de cortesía. Estoy harta. Harta de las etiquetas, la hipocresía, las apariencias, de la pureza. Harta de vivir con miedo. De vivir a escondidas._

_Me voy, y de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberlo hecho antes._

_Espero qe algún día, quizás con mucha suerte, lo entiendan. _

_Andrómeda Tonks_

-O-

Ese mismo día, el día en que Andómedad Black se convirtió en Andrómeda Tonks fue borrada del árbol genialogico de los Black. Pero también ese día se convirtó en una mujer absolutamente feliz. Sin miedo a vivir. Siempre y cuando tuviera a Ted Tonks a su lado.

* * *

_Hagan fila con el garrote para pegarme, los acepto y los merezco. Acabo de arruinar una pareja que me encanta. Creo que nunca más voy a poder leer algo de ellos sin sentirme culpbable. Los Andrómeda/Ted mejor se los dejo a Sig, que se le dan mucho mejor que a mí. Asi que tambien de cierta forma va dedicado a ella, por enamorarme de esta pareja, de Andromeda y gracias, por bancar mis desvarios sobre mi (futura) carrera, mis viaje por tu tierra, hacerme de guia turistica en Madrid via internet xD, en fin, por la buena onda y la simpatia que tenes siempre (al menos conmigo xD) _

_Si hay algo que abunda en este fic es OoC, yo que tanto los odio. Y siento que Andromeda me quedo una especie de Mary Sue deformada, otra especie que detesto._

_Un par de cositas que aclarar:_

_1)Estoy en un teclado suizo, por lo que no tengo ni tilde ni enie ni signos de interrogacion o exlamacion del principio. Los que aparecen en el texto (tanto tildes, como enies y signos) los copie y pegue de otros textos (cosa que me embola extremadamente hacer en la nota de autor), asi que puede ser que se me haya pasado alguno. En ese caso, sepan disculpar y si pueden avisenme donde asi lo corrijo ;)_

_2)No soy amiga para nada de los "flashBack", asi que la historia de como se enamoro Andromeda de Ted conjugue los verbos en pasado, para distinguirla de la otra parte, la que esta pasando en ese momento cuando Andromeda le dice a Ted que quiere fugarse. Se entiende?_

_En fin, Vanita, esto va por vos, porque te adoro. Y aunque no te haya gustado (porque se que no ta va a gustar, te conozco tanto como me conosco a mi) sabe valorar el esfuerzo :P_

_Y al resto, (si es que exise algun resto. Por favor si alguien esta leyendo esto que de alguna senial de vida, aunque le parezca horrendo. Me siento como Tom Hanks en naufrago. Den seniales antes de que me ponga a hablar con una pelota) de nuevo gracias por llegar hasta aca y seguir bancando mis desvarios._

_Y ya me fui que es mas larga la nota de autora que la historia :P_

_Besos_

_LORE_


	5. Luchar contra lo imposibles

**Hola¿qué tal¡He vuelto, con otro regalito! Esta vez le toca a Dany, por mantenerme al tanto de las noticias en su topic, aunque haya tenido que re-abrirlo xD Pediste un Lily/James, pero más bien quedó una viñeta sobre Lily :P Además, quería hacer algo fuera de lo típico, pero no sé si lo logré. En fin, espero que te guste nena :) **

--------O-------

Lo ha intentado, Merlín sabe que lo ha intentado. Ha probado todo para sacárselo de la cabeza. Odiarlo, insultarlo, encontrarle todos y cada uno de sus defectos, pelearse, ignorarlo. Todo. Pero sigue ahí, sin querer irse.

Y ella sabe que es un inmaduro, imbécil, ególatra, mujeriego, bravucón, que no se la merece.

Pero su cuerpo no parece creer lo mismo. Odia como reacciona _involuntariamente _cuando está cerca.

Odia como le tiemblan las piernas cuando él le declara amor eterno por los pasillos. Odia los escalofríos que la recorren cuando se le acerca en la biblioteca desierta y le susurra con su voz cargada de sensualidad que salga con él, que le dé una oportunidad. Y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que huir, porque sabe que es una más en su lista. Y su orgullo le puede más. Odia la sonrisa de tonta que se le pinta en la cara cuando en el desayuno recibe quince vociferados que cantan a plena voz _'Lily, cásate conmigo'_. Y Potter lo grita a coro con ellos. Odia reprimirse. Le encantaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que sí, que le encantaría casarse con él y tener siete hijos y seis perros.

Y ella sabe que es un inmaduro, imbécil, ególatra, mujeriego, bravucón, que no se la merece.

Pero le quiere.

Y Lily Evans ya no puede luchar contra eso.

--------O--------

**De nuevo, bien cortito :) Mis agradecimiento a: Paulita Granger, Vanita, Sig, Katu, Jessy Weasley y Yezzie, por tirarme para adelante y dejarme sus comentarios. **

**Porque no son lo único los comentarios, pero son lindos. Y aunque no los tenga, es lindo, porque siento que voy mejorando, si comparo las cosas que escribía antes, y las cosas de ahora, en cierta forma me siento orgullosa de mí. Porque siento y creo que mejoré. Me siento bien con lo que estoy escribiendo, y eso me gusta ) **

**Por cierto, le cambié el titulo a la historia, porque no sólo voy a subir los regalos sino que además voy a subir viñetas de personajes en gral. La próxima: Petunia/Lily. NO, NADA DE INCESTO O FEMSLASH. Sino sobre su relación de hermanas, porque cuándo pensamos en cualquiera de las dos, no las imaginamos cómo hermanas. Y a pesar de todo, lo son. **

**Después de esta serie de divagues, me despido, hasta la próxima y besos. **

**LORE**


	6. La maldición de Merope

_Hola! He regresado ;) Esta vez con un Merope&Tom, una regalito para Dry, porque ella pidió algo de esta pareja y yo traté de hacer algo, no respondo por el resultado :S_

_Un par de cosillas: el titulo, estuve buscando un poquitín sobre el origen de Merope (que por cierto, el nombre me encanta, una hija mía se va a llamar así xD), tanto Merope de las Pléyades, de las Oceánidas, de Mesenia, y más, todas vivieron en la desgracia. Por eso también la frase que está al principio y al final del fic. _

_Otra cosa la recomendación musical; si pueden ponga de fondo_ Media Verónica _de_ Andrés Calamaro_. Yami, cuando puedas me mandas las correcciones y yo lo arreglo, porque me moría de ganas de subirlo xD_

_Y bueno, nada. Dry, espero que llene aunque sea un poquito tus expectativas :)_

_Besiiiitos. _

**La maldición de Merope**

_Muchas leyendas griegas hablan de Merope... y su fatal destino_

Su rostro le suena de algún lado. No es que sepa exactamente quién es, claro, pero cree haberla visto cuando pasea en carro con Cecilia, con la ropa raída y la mirada perdida.

Él es un caballero, y cuando ella se le acerca reprime el impulso de alejarse que lo asalta. Ella se sigue acercando y él duda seriamente de si fue una buena idea pedir agua allí (en esa casucha vieja, destartalada y que todo el mundo cree deshabitada).

Merope sabe que es su oportunidad, única e irrepetible y que _por primera vez debe ser valiente. _

Titubeante, le tiende el vaso, cubierto de polvo, lleno de agua y amortentia. El efecto es inmediato.

--O--

Merope no conoce el significado exacto de la palabra felicidad. No con Marvolo torturándote (mental y físicamente) y Morfin inmiscuyéndose en tu cuarto, apretando con sus manos (ásperas, rudas) tu frágil cuerpo.

No sabe que es exactamente, pero supone que debe ser algo muy parecido a _esto. _Con el olor a tostadas recién hechas y el desayuno a la cama. Tom besándote el pelo y susurros cómplices al oído.

Al principio creyó firmemente que era un sueño, que acabaría y que ella volvería a despertarse sola envuelta en harapos, mientras Morfin y Marvolo la insultan. Pero no, los días pasaron y cada día que Merope se despierta abrazada a Tom, cree que el pecho puede estallarle en cualquier momento, de tanta alegría.

Aunque suene tonto, lo que más le gusta a Merope es que Tom la mire, porque no ve en sus ojos ni desprecio ni asco. Ve devoción, Tom la contempla como si fuera una obra de arte, cara, invaluable. Y a Merope le encanta sentirse valorada.

Tom no la insulta por no poder hacer magia _(aunque no sepa que eso es lo que lo mantiene allí) _ni se queja de sus guisos son horrendos, Tom come y sonríe y le dice a Merope que cada día cocina mejor. Tom está cegado por la obsesión, y Merope lo sabe. Lo sabe y le duele.

Porque por un tiempo creyó que podría ignorarlo, que no importaba que todo fuera de mentira. Una realidad creada por ella misma, que podría desmoronarse de un momento a otro. Merope sufre cada noche antes de ir a la cama, para que Tom la abrace y le haga tocar las estrellas con las manos y Merope se sienta única, especial. Por que las manos de Tom la tocan con delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, _su _muñeca. Merope llora, porque sabe que los besos de Tom son de mentira, y que si _él fuese él _se los daría a Cecilia, no a ella. Y mientras llora, Merope mezcla la amortentia, porque cuando ella llegué a la cama con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Tom se alarmará, la abrazará y le besará el pelo y le dirá que todo está bien. Y todo está bien, porque Merope vuelve a sentirse única y especial.

--O--

Todo lo bueno termina demasiado rápido. Eso Merope lo aprendió desde niña, y pobre ilusa, supuso que Tom, luego de tanto tiempo habría aprendido a quererla, que no era la amortentia lo que lo unía a ella. Pero no, en cuanto dejó de suministrarle la poción, la mirada de Tom cambió. Y Merope ya no era una obra de arte ni una muñeca. Merope era una puta que lo engatusó para estar con ella, Merope era una inútil que debía volver al pozo del que salió. Y los insultos de Tom sonaban como los de Marvolo y las manos de Tom eran tan rudas como las de Morfin. Fue cuando Merope se dio cuenta de que era su maldición, y la perseguiría hasta la muerte. Dejó de sentirse única y especial de una vez y por siempre.

Tom se fue, y Merope quedó sola con un hijo gestándose en su vientre. Y supo, desde el instante en que Tom atravesó el umbral dando un portazo, que nada bueno podría salir de allí. Porque nada bueno nace _sin amor._

--O--

Merope murió una noche de tormenta, sola en un callejón mugriento del Londres muggle. Murió sin saber que su hijo (ese que no había querido ni ver y había abandonado a su suerte. Ese que llevaba el nombre de las dos personas que más marcaron su vida) sería el peor monstruo que el mundo mágico jamás conoció.

_Muchas leyendas griegas hablan Merope... y su fatal destino_

--O--

_Eso es todo amigos :P Nada más que agregar, los tomates, con el "Go", por favor :)_

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	7. Orgullosa

**¡Hola! Sé que están diciendo, actualización? Tan rápido? Sí, tan rápido. Esta vez es un regalito para Swanny, que pidió algo sobre Arabella Figg y espero se parezca en algo a lo que querías leer.**

**Estoy enferma, nada grave, una gripe común y corriente, con un poco de fiebre (ahí está, échenle la culpa de estos desvaríos a la fiebre xD) y bastante tos. Tengo una voz de Roberto que da miedo, incluso parece que le estuve dando con ganas al vino lija xD Sin poder tragar nada y viviendo de té con limón. En fin, todo el día al pedo y con un aburrimiento monumental, hacen que salgan estas cosas. La verdad, estoy contenta con el resultado, me gustó mucho escribirlo. Tanto que lo subo en medio de un ataque de ansiedad, antes de arrepentirme, así que si encuentran muchos errores y dedazos, avisen.**

**Sin más, los dejo ;)**

**Orgullosa**

Te sientes una verdadera inútil y para ser francos, lo eres. No puedes hacer nada más que quedarte en tu casa y mirar el noticiero, tratando de descubrir algo en las noticias muggles. Una guerra (del que _debería_ ser tu mundo) está ocurriendo allí afuera. Y tú, ¿qué puedes hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada. Sentarte en tu casa de Little Whinging y rezar todos los días porque esto acabe pronto y dejen de morir inocentes.

Y antes de que te des cuenta, termina. Termina así, de un segundo a otro. Los rumores corren por todo el mundo mágico y llegan a ti también. Obviamente, te rehúsas a creerlo, te es imposible pensar que _quién-tú-ya-sabes_ (a ti también te aterra decir su nombre, porque aunque no perteneces a ninguno de los dos mundos, conoces el tamaño de sus atrocidades) ha sido vencido por un bebé de un año, ¡no es posible!

Pero Albus Dumbledore (¡Sí, el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore en tu casa! Casi te desmayas cuando aparece en tu sala) llega para requerir de tu ayuda, ¡Dumbledore necesita de tu ayuda! Esto si que te es imposible de creer. Con meditada paciencia y observando cada una de tus reacciones a través de sus finas gafas de media luna te cuenta que Voldemort (reprimes un escalofrío al oír su nombre, te recuerdas que estás frente al mago más talentoso de todos los tiempos) ha desaparecido por un tiempo. Que fue a atacar a los Potter, y de una forma inexplicable el hechizo rebotó contra él. También te agrega que los Potter fallecieron esa noche, pero que su hijo, su pequeño hijo, sobrevivió (¡entonces los rumores si eran ciertos!) y que vivirá a pocas cuadras de allí, junto con sus tíos, los Dursley, su única familia viva (¿con los Dursley? Pobre muchacho, has visto a la estirada de la mujer cotilleando con las otras vecinas todo el tiempo. No te caen nada bien, ninguno de los dos) y que necesita de ti para que vigiles de Harry (así se llama el pobre niño).

"_Esto no es para siempre, Arabella. Regresará, y espero poder contar contigo para cuidar de Harry"_ Te sientes orgullosa de ti como no te has sentido en años (desde que lograste mezclar gatos con kneazles e hiciste florecer un negocio).

--O--

Has visto crecer Harry, cada cumpleaños del niño malcriado de los Dursley (e incluso en navidad) lo llevan a tu casa, para fingir que no existe (como hacen siempre). Sabes que Harry odia ir a tu casa, sabes que detesta cada uno de tus gatos (no puedes entender por qué) y sentarse horas a mirar fotos y que le cuentes historias sobre ellos. Lo sabes, sí, pero también sabe que sí los Dursley piensan que pasa bien en tu casa, no lo dejarán ir más. Y al fin de cuentas, le tienes cariño al muchacho. Porque para ti ese chico delgado y mal alimentado no se parece en nada al _salvador del mundo mágico_, es simplemente alguien que necesita un poco de cariño y atención, y la verdad, a ti te sobra de ambos.

Has tenido que morderte la lengua en repetidas ocasiones para no zarandearlo y decirle que cambie esa cara, que no tiene porque sufrir todo eso, que su sitio no es este, sino que pertenece a un lugar mucho más maravilloso y dónde en verdad es valorado (y mucho más que eso, sí Harry supiera que muchos niños nacidos después de la Guerra llevan su nombre, dejaría de sentirse tan miserable).

Pero recuerdas lo que Dumbledore te pidió _"Todo a su debido tiempo, lo sabrá cuando sea necesario". _Aún así, pocos momentos fueron tan alegres como cuando Harry comenzó a recibir sus cartas (recuerdas como el imbécil de Vernon Dursley trató de que Harry no las viera. Inútilmente, claro, no podía alejarlo de su destino) y ver al muchacho partir cada septiembre con una sonrisa en la cara no puede hacerte más feliz.

Y una vez más volviste a sentirte orgullosa de ti misma cuando Albus (después de 14 años te tomaste la confianza de llamarlo así, para tus interiores, claro) te dijo que eras un miembro indispensable en su cadena, que el cuidado que ejercías sobre Harry era invalorable y que eras la mejor conexión con el mundo muggle que habría podido desear. Miraste al piso, azorada (no es que estes muy acostumbrada a recibir elogios y menos de tal eminencia) y le dijiste (bajito, susurrando) que para ti era un honor y un placer poder ayudarle y ayudar a la causa, que Harry era un muchacho único y merecía eso y mucho más. Dumbledore sonrío y te dijo _"¿Recuerdas que te dije que regresaría? Pues ha regresado, Arabella, y vine a por Harry" _Levantaste la mirada de tus zapatillas de felpa y abriste los ojos, por la sorpresa y el temor. El anciano director (de nuevo escudriñando tus reacciones a través de sus gafas) te dijo que te necesitaban más que nunca, que vigilarían a Harry día sí y día también y que necesitaban que siguieras protegiéndolo. Inflaste el pecho y le dijiste _"Nunca dejaron ni dejarán de contar conmigo, Señor, estoy aquí para todo en lo que esta squib le pueda ser útil". _Dumbledore sonrío, como si esperara esa respuesta de tu parte. _"Entonces, Arabella, ¿le interesaría ser parte de la Orden del Fénix" _A pesar de las malas noticias, ese fue el mejor día de tu vida.

--O--

"Este idiota de Mundungus" Murmuras una y otra vez mientras buscas a Harry por las calles desiertas. Ahí lo ves, saliendo del paseo Magnolia y con el puerco de su primo a cuestas. "Dementores" balbucea Harry y algo hace clic en tu cabeza, la desolación, la neblina, todo encaja. Vuelves a maldecir entre dientes a Mundungus, una squib como tú no puede hacer mucho en estos casos. Apenas dejas a Harry y a su primo en la casa, contactas con La Orden (todavía no puedes creer el honor de poder contactar con el cuartel general). Responden al instante, a los minutos los sientes llegar y llevarse a Harry. Suspiras, ahora va a ser un verano muy solitario. --O-- "Arabella, necesito abusar de su disposición una vez más" ¿Abusar? ¡Pero sí le ha dado un sentido a su vida! "Van a juzgar a Harry por utilizar magia fuera del colegio" Esto es simplemente indignante, ¿hay dementores sueltos en Little Whinging y al que juzgan es al muchacho? Los del ministerio son cada vez más idiotas "Espero poder contar con tu declaración, contar contigo, una vez más" Alzas la mirada, con los ojos brillando por la emoción ¿cómo no vas a hacerlo?.

--O--

Te sientas en esa incomoda silla en el medio de esa enorme sala circular con el Wizengamot entero mirándote. Tiemblas.

"Está bien, está bien. Hagamos esto rápido. ¿Nombre completo?"

Ves a Harry que está tan asustado como tú, y sin embargo te sonríe.

"Arabella Doreen Figg."

Te mordiste la lengua para no agregar _"Miembro de la orden del fénix, incansable protectora de Harry Potter y squib"_

Volviste a sentirte orgullosa de ti.

--O--

**Hasta aquí llego. Una cosilla de la última escena, no tengo HP5 a mano, así que me tomé la libertad de inventar esa parte del interrogatorio de Arabella.**

**Gracias por llegar hasta acá y tanto como si lo odiaste como si te gustó me gustaría que me lo hagas saber con un review :)**

**Besitos!**

Lore


	8. Fuiste tú

Querida/os amigos/as, esto podría llamarse regreso a este mundillo de . Podría, pero no lo es. Seguiré igual de ausente por este mundo, pero sí tengo ganas de escribir, seguiré publicándolo por acá. Y que me trae de nuevo a este fic olvidado? El cumpleaños de la fantástica Dryadeh, nada más ni nada menos. ¿Qué por qué un dramione, me decís? Por que no podría regalarle otra cosa, siendo ella la que me terminó de obsesionar de esta pareja. Y eso, linda, que espero que te guste :)!

AH, y tiene spoilers de DH, por sí queda alguien sin leerlo :)

(pd: son unas 180 líneas de cursileadas y creo que un poco de OoC, estás advertido/a)

* * *

**Fuiste tú.**

La odias. La odias por saberse todas las respuestas, por ejecutar los hechizos a la perfección, por ser la mejor bruja de su curso. Por que nunca la ves bajar la cabeza, incluso cuando le gritas cosas por el pasillo, ella levanta la cabeza y te mira, hasta con lástima. Y nadie, nadie, siente lástima por ti.

Ahora comentas algo sobre la alegría de que vayan a ejecutar a ese bestia (y no, no te refieres a Hagrid, más quisieras). Ella te mira, furiosa, y sonríes malévolamente. Pero no espera lo que se viene después, ella te arrincona y sientes la punta de su varita clavándose en tu yugular. Y no puedes hacer más nada que temblar como una rata (o un hurón, como te llamarán años más tarde). Como es de esperar, San Potter la convence de _hacer lo correcto._

Te está ignorando, la asquerosa sangre sucia te está ignorando. Le dices algo, ni siquiera recuerdas muy bien qué, pero no piensas dejar que se vaya así, dándote la espalda. No te esperas lo siguiente; ella se da vuelta y te parte la nariz de un puñetazo.

Juras que cobrará venganza, antes de salir huyendo. La odias, la odias como nunca has odiado nadie, más que a San Potter o a la comadreja. La odias por que ha osado tocarte, ella, una sangre sucia, te acaba de romper la nariz de un puñetazo.

(Y, sí te permitieras ver un poco por debajo de ese odio –aunque, claro, no lo haces, tienes 13 años y el orgullo herido- verías allí otra cosa, algo que si no fuera sangre sucia, podría llamarse respeto).

* * *

Durante su cuarto curso te descubres mirándola, a veces, en las clases o en el Gran Comedor. Te obligas a correr la mirada, y aunque no entiendes que mierda te pasa, sabes que no tiene sentido que pases horas mirando que hace la sabelotodo.

Pero lo haces, casi sin darse cuenta la estás mirando. De nuevo.

Descubres pequeñas cosas, detalles que le hacen odiarla aún más. Es metódica y crees (no, es más, estás convencido) que no puede existir nadie más rutinario en el colegio. Le gusta ordenar sus libros en pilas iguales cuando estudia en la biblioteca (siempre en la misma mesa, al fondo a la izquierda, pegada a la ventana. Cierra los ojos suavemente y estira los brazos cuando los rayos de sol asoman entre los vidrios), según materia. Le gusta terminar los deberes por lo menos tres días antes de la fecha de entrega, y revisarlos la noche anterior.

Tiene talento. Por más que trates de negarlo (y sí te oye su padre estás seguro te costará un grave castigo), la maldita sangre sucia tiene talento. La has visto en clase, concentrada como nadie, y le basta con un par de intentos para hacer cualquier hechizo a la perfección.

Te sorprendes, claro que te sorprendes, cuando la ves entrar al baile colgada del brazo de Krum. Está hermosa. No lo dices ni lo demuestras, claro, pero no puedes dejar de pensarlo, una y otra vez. _Está jodidamente hermosa. _Se sonroja, el recibir todas las miradas mientras camina a la pista principal para dar comienzo al baile inicial. Está radiante.

La primera vez que te masturbas (hace calor, tiene catorce años y está excitado, ¿vale?) cuando cierras los ojos y apoyas un brazo en las baldosas del baño, mientras la otra se mueve frenéticamente, a tu mente vienen imágenes de una túnica (que no dura mucho en su sitio) con un león en el escudo, una melena castaña y unos ojos que lo miran con orgullo. Por un momento, te imaginas que eres tú el que la hace girar por los aires en el baile de navidad, y que, detrás de una armadura, le arrancas el vestido con fiereza y enredas tu mano en su pelo, y la obligas a mirar para abajo. De una puta vez, la obligas a bajarte la mirada.

La bañera rebosa de agua helada cuando tú te metes, quema contra tu cuerpo ardiente, pero se siente bien, de otra manera, pasarías el día entero encerrado en el baño.

Lo que sea que te esté pasando debe terminar. Pronto.

* * *

Pasas todo quinto año tratando de llamar su atención. Dejaste de luchar con eso, aprendiste a aceptarlo. Te costó, claro que te costó, meses de auto-flagelo y auto-convencimiento de que era imposible. Era una ligera obsesión, un reto, por que ella es un desafío.

Pero cuando tus sueños empezaron a verse poblados de miradas acusadoras y escenas en las que ella te declaraba su amor en algún pasillo de la biblioteca y cada vez que besabas a una chica te imaginabas como sería el sabor de Granger decidiste darte por vencido.

Desde entonces, has redoblado tu esfuerzo en atormentar su vida. Cada chiquillo de primero al que atemorizas, son 5 minutos en los que de dedica su tiempo, con algún discurso sobre tu _"deplorable y autoritario uso del poder"_ . Cuando te burlas de los de segundo y tercero, lo haces sabiendo que eso te valdrá un par de miradas reprobatorias en el desayuno. Cada vez que insultas a San Potter, lo haces esperando alguna mirada de desdén y odio. Cada sangre sucia o impura que pronuncias, es un forma de que sepa de que existes, que sigues allí. Y cada vez que te ríes de la ropa de segunda mano de Weasley es por que sabes que es lo peor que puedes hacer, que ellá te mirará con las cejas juntas y los labios apretados y que, sí tienes mucha suerte te susurrará un _hurón_ (ella es demasiado como para rebajarse a tu nivel e insultarte a los gritos en pleno pasillo) antes de irse caminando con la frente en alto.

Esa noche, soñarás que tomas su rostro entre tus manos y deshaces a besos esa mueca de enojo que formaste en su rostro. Te despertarás maldiciéndola, una y mil veces.

* * *

Ahora ya casi no tienes tiempo para mirarla. En el último año tu vida cambió drásticamente. Angustiosa y peligrosamente, para ser más exactos. Querrías culparla. A ella, a San Potter, a la comareja y la puta Orden del Fénix. Lo haces, de hecho; culparlos. Pero en el fondo (tan en el fondo como supiste a los catorce años que una sangre sucia tenía talento para la magia y que era especial) que la culpa no es de ellos. Que es una guerra, y ellos, desde su bando atacan al contrario.

Aún así, a veces te tomas unos minutos para observarla. En el desayuno sobre todo. Toma dos tasas de café bien cargado con dos cucharitas de azúcar, que revuelve, mientras lee "El Profeta", y su rostro se ensombrece, en busca de noticias que den muestras del inicio de la Guerra (aunque claro, cuando sus muchachos la miren, ella esbozará una sonrisa y les dirá que todo esta bien, ocultando su dolor, protegiéndolos).

Sabes lo que sucedió el año pasado en el Ministerio, sabes que salió herida, y estás convencido (no te cabe una sola duda) que ella hace de tripas corazón, y que se enfrentará a quién sea necesario con tal de defender a los suyos y en lo que cree.

Te gustaría atraparla en algún pasillo vacío, tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla, hacerle darse cuenta de que aún está a tiempo, que huya ahora que puede, que se escape de todo esto mientras es capaz (antes de quedarse como él, metido hasta la nariz en esta mierda, y cavando un poco su fosa a casa paso que da, no importa en que dirección).

No lo haces, claro, incluso en la situación en la que te encuentras (dónde nada debería importarte ya) eres un cobarde. Además, sabes que sería inútil, que, en el mejor de los casos, ella te cruzaría la cara de un cachetazo, te diría que no te le acerques nunca más y seguiría su camino, por que ella no es de las que abandona.

(A veces, incluso, fantaseas que después de hacerla entrar en razón, ella te besa desenfrenadamente y huyen juntos de Inglaterra).

Las parejas van entrando una por una a la fiesta maldito Club Slug (un año antes, y serías parte de esa fiesta, mirando al resto por encima del hombro; una pizca de desprecio y otra pizca de indiferencia, ese es el secreto). Realmente, ahora te importa muy poco (aunque desearías volver a esa época, sin Lord ni misión).

Y ahí está ella, entra del brazo de ese estúpido Gryffindor. McLaggen, crees que es su nombre, y mientras el muchacho no para de hablar cosas que tú no alcanzas a oír, ves como Hermione (te has permitido llamarla por su nombre, aunque sea en tu mente) suspira aburrida y enreda sus dedos en un mechón de pelo. No sabes por qué ha ido con ese imbécil. Para darle celos a la comadreja, probablemente. Y no, no son celos los que sientes_. _No son celos los que sientes al saber que ella (Gryffindor, orgullosa) ha hecho semejante estupidez sólo por la comadreja. No, no son celos.

Lo único que puedes hacer es maldecir. Maldecir a tu padre, tu madre y su asquerosa tradición. Maldices por que son dos niños, y deberían preocuparse por el quidditch, las chicas o los examenes. Maldice esta Guerra (por que la Guerra ya empezó, aunque ahora sea un fantasma que se balancea sobre sus cabezas, esperando cobrar vida) que la pone del otro lado de la línea. Inalcanzable.

* * *

Todo se ha ido de control. La desequilibrada de tu tía se ha instalado en su mansión y tu padre es apenas una tenue sombra de lo que fue. Tú, por tu parte, tienes miedo, muchísimo, y, más allá de su pureza, lo único que sientes correr por su sangre es terror.

Cuando crees que ya todo está perdido, aparece ella. No aparece, en realidad, la traen, encadenada como un animal, o peor, arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas, como tantas veces les dijiste que debería estar.

Y te preguntan a ti, si los reconoces. Claro que los reconoces, podrías distinguirla en cualquier parte, incluso en medio de ese caos. Te obligan a elegir bando, tú, que en este último tiempo has preferido mantenerse cautelosamente al margen.

"Sí. No. Puede ser. Tal vez, no lo sé"

Pero no eres capaz de jugaterla, no en la situación en que te encuentras. Te mantienes en el borroso tono de gris que tienen sus ojos.

Lo siguiente que recuerdas son unos gritos desgarradores, que se graban en tus oídos y te atormentarán todas las noches siguientes, como una tenebrosa canción de cuna.

Bellatrix está furiosa y se ensaña con ella. Hermione grita, grita y súplica que se termine. Y sin embargo, incluso bajo esas circunstancias, ella es incapaz de traicionar a sus amigos "Es falsa" grita, y tú no precisas mucho para saber que esa espada no es una réplica. No sabe como todavía lo resiste, tú has visto cometer las peores atrocidades en ese mismo salón, y muchos ya estaban rogando la muerte a la misma altura. Pero ella no, ella grita, se retuerce de dolor y parece una muñeca pisoteada tendida en el salón de la sala, y sin embargo, sigue luchando.

Es ahí cuando lo notas, que aunque sean unos niños, ella está peleando en esta Guerra, sufriendo en carne viva, a sabiendas de que a cada paso que da le espera un destino terrible. Sabes que la única forma de que ella baje su varita y deje de luchar, sería la muerte.

Cuando ella desaparece de la habitación, en medio de la tormenta, sostenida firmemente en los brazos de Weasley, te mira. Fija sus ojos en los tuyos por apenas unos segundos, en los que logras verlo todo. Ves la lástima que tiñe sus pupilas, pero no es la misma lástima con la que te miraba cuando los pasillos de Hogwarts (aquella con un toque de desdén y que decía "Te miro con lástima por que eres un inmaduro y no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo" que a él tanto le gustaba provocar). No. Esta vez es distinto, esta vez es lástima verdadera, por quedarse en esa casa, por estar del lado en no quieres, por ser testigo de tantas atrocidades sin ser capaz de mover un ápice. Por ser un cobarde.

Y en ese momento lo sabes. No fue la Guerra la que te puso del lado equivocado de la línea, alejándote de ella.

Fuiste tú.

* * *

Bueeeeno, este es el final. Sí, Draco es un moñas, cursi y un OoC grande como una casa. Y lo siento mucho, Dry. Pero que sepas que escribí esto pensando en vos (sí por lo menos funciona como consuelo xD).

Sí querés tirar tomates, ya sabés, está el botón de review allá abajo... ¿por los viejos tiempos?

Un besote a tooooodos! Y un muy pero muy feliz 2011!


	9. Sin pesadillas

Mi productividad con HP está llegando a límites insospechas, se ve que la película reactivó mi lado ficker xDDD Esto es en respuesta a un pedido en el lj de dryadeh en el concurso "Varitas fuera, vol. II". Es una cosa muy rara. Antes de entrar a este mundillo yo era Harry&Hermione TOTALMENTE y el séptimo libro resurgió mi amor por estos dos.

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Sin pesadillas.**

"Creíamos que Dumbledore te había dejado un plan. Creíamos que sabías lo que hacías"

Y lo único que Harry puede sentir es miedo. Más alla de toda la rabia y el enojo, más allá de todas las cosas que le grita a Ron en este mismo instante, es un miedo atroz el que domina su cuerpo, tan grande que hace que se le encoja el corazón y se le estruje el estómago.

Cuando Ron se aleja bajo la copiosa lluvia, Hermione lo llama a gritos desesperados y con la voz quebrada, y lo único que se le cruza por la cabeza, como un ruego desesperado es "Ella no. Por favor, ella no". Y de una forma tan egoísta que casi duele, agradece que ese Protego la mantenga de su lado, y no del de Ron.

Hermione regresa, horas después, con el pelo empapado, la cabeza gacha y la camisa pegada cuerpo. Parece vacía, rota. Como si le hubiesen dado el beso del Dementor, como si su alma se hubiese ido con Ron desde el momento en que el puso un pie fuera de esa carpa.

Harry, por un instante eterno (en el que deja de respirar y el mundo parece haber dejado de girar) cree que alzará la cabeza, lo mirará con la decepción pintada en las pupilas y le dirá que ha tenido suficiente, que también se marcha, que está solo.

Sin embargo, ella levanta la mirada, con los ojos vidriosos fijos en algún punto de las débiles paredes de la carpa y musita un quedado "Se ha ido", que Harry no sabe distinguir si es para él o más para ella misma.

Aún así se queda allí, a su lado. Como siempre.

Las semanas siguientes son un martirio, uno que parece no acabar nunca, que lo atormenta más que la Guerra, los Horrocruxes y la partida de Ron.

Hermione llora cada noche hecha un ovillo en su cama, ahogando el llanto en las sábanas, protegiéndolo de su dolor. Como siempre ha hecho. Y Harry simplemente no soporta verla sufrir tanto y así, a escondidas.

* * *

Cuando se imaginaba cómo sería visitar el Valle Godric, recorrer las calles por las que sus padres debían haber pasado tomados de las manos, conocer esa casa donde se había selló su destino, Harry nunca se imaginó que sería acompañado.

Ahora, sin embargo, se encuentra parado frente a las tumbas de sus padres, con los pies hundidos en la nieve, y dos lágrimas que ni puede ni intenta ocultar. Desearía tener algo para dejarles, una simple muestra de que estuvo allí.

Es Hermione la que aprieta con fuerza su mano y, sin mediar palabra, hace aparecer una corona de flores que ahora reposa sobre las lápidas de Lily y James. Realmente, ya no puede imaginar que fuese de otra manera.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es un dolor tan atroz que le atraviesa el cuerpo y el alma. Y sin embargo, el cuerpo desaparece y es sólo dolor, lo único que siente lo atraviesa y lo divide en millones y _oh, por Merlín_, siente que va a morir.

Bathilda, Nagini, Voldemort, sus padres, Voldemort.

Hermione.

Cuando despierta de esa pesadilla, lo primero que ve son los ojos llorosos de Hermione, entre agradecidos y completamente atemorizados y una esponja que húmeda es sostenida entre sus manos temblorosas.

Ha estado cuidando de él. Como siempre.

* * *

El frío se cala hasta sus huesos hasta hacerle doler, pero la verdad, ya no le importa. Tiene tanta rabia hirviendo dentro de sí, que cree que podría derretir la nieve con sólo rozarla.

Sus padres, Sirius, Ron, su varita, su Dumbledore ¿qué más puede perder?

Y sin embargo, sabe que hay una sola cosa que no perderá jamás: alguien que envía a su familia a Australia para acompañarlo en esta peligrosa travesía, afrontando el miedo, las pérdidas, cambiando cada día de sitio con apenas algunas noticias de aquellos a quiénes ama, sin preguntas ni reclamos, una entrega absoluta y confianza ciega. Alguien que te cuida cuando nadie lo hace, que se queda cuando el mundo se desmorona.

Por que Dumbledore le encargó esa misión a él, por que la profecía marcó un elegido, pero sabe que no sería capaz si no tuviera a Hermione a su lado. Como siempre.

Y mientras oye su llanto ahogado que surge desde las paredes de la carpa, francamente se siente un verdadero idiota (y si le preguntas por qué, la respuesta será muy simple: por no saber valorarla).

Entra sigilosamente a la carpa por que, por fin, Hermione ha logrado conciliar el sueño. La cubre tiernamente con la manta que lleva sobre los hombros (esa misma que ella le llevó horas atrás, mientras hacía su guardia. "No queremos que te enfermes, ¿verdad?" había dicho esbozando una sonrisa rota).

"¿Harry?" susurra ella incorporándose para mirarlo con tibios restos de sueño.

"Eh, lo siento… Yo, creí que dormías" responde gentilmente, avergonzado.

Y antes de que suceda, Harry lo ve. Sabe que va a quebrarse. Murmura algo que no sabe descifrar (entre su propio y subido nerviosismo y lo quebrada de su voz) y de repente, rompe en llanto.

Y ahora es Hermione la que no puede más. Por que está cansada y esta maldita Guerra parece no querer terminar nunca. Está cansada y tiene miedo. Tiene miedo por sus padres, por Ron, por los Weasley, por Hogwarts. Tiene miedo de morir. Y, joder, tiene miedo. Por Harry. Muchísimo miedo por Harry.

Cuando por fin logra calmarse, nota que su cabeza descansa sobre el regazo de él, que le acaricia el pelo cariñosamente. Por un momento, vuelve a sentir que tiene siete años y su madre le tranquiliza con galletitas y cuentos luego de haber visto al monstruo debajo de la cama (sólo que esta vez, el monstruo no está debajo de la cama. Es una sombro que lo abarca todo, que le oprime el pecho y el miedo es tan tangible, que si estira un poco la mano podría rozarlo, ahí, cortando el aire).

"Lo siento" murmura "No sé que me pasó"

Pero no puede continuar. Harry la está mirando, sus ojos verdes y sus manos. Se acercan y todo es tan natural, tan orgánicamente cálido. Como si esa delgada cuerda floja en la que se han balanceado durante años (casi sin darse cuenta) se rompiera con una simple brisa, como si estuviese hecha de papel, pero ellos no se estrellan contra el frío suelo, sino que hay una red esperándolos abajo (de comprensión, de besos que dicen "aquí estoy" y otros que responden "lo sé").

No es torpe ni complicado. Es sencillo, como si hubiesen estado esperando años para hacerlo. Harry le dice todas las gracias que ha guardado por todo ese tiempo. Hermione le enseña ese miedo, ese temor que esconde por las noches entre las sábanas, que Harry parece absorberle entre los labios, para devolverle en olas de aire protección.

Harry pasa su lengua suavemente por los labios de Hermione, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. La lengua de Hermione es cálida cuando se enreda con la suya, y cree que eso debe ser la sensación más placentera del universo, está seguro.

Cuando se separan podrían haber pasado tres minutos u ocho horas, no sabrían decirlo exactamente.

Hemione pestañea varias veces antes de abrir los ojos, como aletargadamente dormida. Se miran sin saber bien qué hacer ahora, aunque con una extraña confianza tiembla segura sabiendo que es lo correcto.

"Tengo que… voy a hacer la guardia" Murmura Hermione.

"Hoy no. No por esta noche". Y parece casi una súplica, un ruego, que por esta noche, se saquen esa pesada mochila que llevan cargando en la espalda.

Esa noche, Hermione duerme acurrucada en el pecho de Harry, y los dedos de él se mezclan en su melena, sabiéndose en casa.

Y afuera los espera el mundo con la Guerra, los mortífagos, Horrocruxes y profecías.

Todo eso puede esperar hasta mañana.

(Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los sueños de Harry no están poblados de pesadillas).

* * *

Tanto como si les gustó, como si lo odiaron, me lo pueden demostrar con el botoncito de review :)


End file.
